


Touched

by Ranty



Category: Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Probably some age kink, handjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranty/pseuds/Ranty
Summary: 勿扰真人勿扰真人。OOC。草稿写得比较早，有些细节和现在不符了，还有涉及到某现实事件，只能麻烦大家把脑内时间倒回夏季赛之前了……然后我知道他俩不住一间，就让我们一起假装是好吗【。虽然我自己觉得比较纯情，但毫无疑问是个PWP……拜托不要报警【。最后大力感谢老师对我的鼓励！





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> 勿扰真人勿扰真人。OOC。  
> 草稿写得比较早，有些细节和现在不符了，还有涉及到某现实事件，只能麻烦大家把脑内时间倒回夏季赛之前了……然后我知道他俩不住一间，就让我们一起假装是好吗【。  
> 虽然我自己觉得比较纯情，但毫无疑问是个PWP……拜托不要报警【。  
> 最后大力感谢老师对我的鼓励！

午夜。  
因为俱乐部的管理十分严格，宿舍已经熄灯。不过程雅各躺在床上玩了很久的手机，其间一直听见背后另一张床上的郑杨杰翻来覆去似乎难以成眠。一盘对战结束，他放下手里的Fate GO，转过身去探查发生了什么。  
天气炎热，即使开着空调，两人身上也都几乎没有盖被子。借着透过窗帘渗进的微弱月光，程雅各看见郑杨杰睁着双眼仰躺在那里，身下是不容忽视的一团隆起。  
他先是愣了一下，然后就忍不住开腔调笑起来：“我们的小茜茜长大啦？”对方第一反应像是被他的突然出声吓到了，不过立刻就还他以一枚羞恼的瞪视。  
气呼呼的茜茜还是那么可爱，真想摸一摸他，程雅各不禁这么想道，丝毫也没有觉得自己的想法有任何的问题。年纪轻轻血气方刚的男孩子出现这种情况并不奇怪，程雅各自己也不例外，而他呢为了避免尴尬通常会找机会在浴室里顺便解决——宿舍虽然是集体宿舍没错，浴室总还是单人次使用的嘛。  
他转了转眼珠，大方地决定让出场地：“我到厕所去看会儿视频，你搞定了就叫我。”于是便抓起手机准备起身。  
这时他听见另一张床上传来音量极低、半途被压抑在喉咙里的一句：“别……”  
他几乎以为自己听错了。程雅各抬起头，发现郑杨杰那映着月光、闪闪发亮的双眸正盯着他看，他一时晃了神，有些分辨不出其中的情绪。一张开嘴，却又习惯性地开始打趣队里年纪最小的孩子：“怎么啦，你自己不会解决？要哥哥帮你吗？”  
说完后半句话连他自己都不觉有些脸热。空气在那一瞬间似乎凝固了，而月光的倒影里出现了一丝羞怯又混合着期待的神情。  
鬼使神差地，程雅各发现自己放下了手机，身体似乎不受大脑控制地靠近了那另一张床。他在床边坐了下来，小心翼翼地看了一眼郑杨杰的表情，确认他没有任何反悔的意思，接着将左手轻轻地探进了他的内裤里。  
切实接触的那一刻郑杨杰猛地抖了一下，然而并未出声制止他的动作。  
手心里的热度熟悉又有些陌生。估量着尺寸并不和成年人有很大区别，程雅各放轻力道，熟练地上下撸动了起来。啊，区别大概在于这里的皮肤相比之下显得格外细嫩，触感如同丝绸一般，而几下微弱的摩擦就已经开始使柱头吐出透明的液体，很快便打湿了他的手掌。  
一只手抓住了他的右臂，随着他左手的动作收紧继而又放松。少年的力气并不小，他感到些微的疼痛，但是没有去在意。  
他的目光胶着在郑杨杰脸上，注意到他双眸里泛起的水汽，看见他额前软垂着的刘海——不像每次在赛场上时那样依靠着发胶佯装成熟的模样——又被提醒起眼前的这个孩子不过才16岁的事实。  
我怎么感觉自己在对未成年人做什么犯法的事儿呢，程雅各如此腹诽。  
突然的一声喘息将程雅各的注意力重新拉回到了郑杨杰身上。发出动静的人自己则似乎有点不好意思，眼神慌乱地四处飘了飘，最后停在了程雅各睡衣印着的字母上。  
程雅各低下头，用湿滑的手指拉下郑杨杰的内裤，将勃发的柱体彻底解放出来，暴露在了清澈的月光中。他顺势观察起来：整个柱身泛着可爱的粉红色，和本人一样显得有些稚嫩，颤颤巍巍的，但是毫无疑问功能齐全，此刻正十分精神地流出更多的前液。  
郑杨杰的目光随着他移向自己的下身，不知是因为他出于这种目的触碰自己的经历不多，还是因为别人的手握住自己的画面太过直观，程雅各听到他哽咽了一下，生机勃勃的小兄弟也在他手里跳动了一下。他轻笑出声，继续温柔的爱抚。  
他一边观察着茜茜的反应一边调整上下撸动的频率，不时收紧虎口圈住冠头，或是用指尖的薄茧去摩挲敏感的铃口。  
“嗯啊……”  
如愿以偿地听到对方忽然拉高的呻吟声，程雅各的内心颇为愉悦。然而事情接下来的发展却出乎了他的预料。  
之前扣在他右臂上的手忽然向下滑去，犹犹豫豫地落在了他的胯部。程雅各这才后知后觉地注意到自己同样的勃起在裤子里绷得有些难受。只是羽毛一般轻的触碰，却让他感觉到全身的血液都在往下奔流。  
一个对视，而郑杨杰像是得到了鼓励，也把手伸进了他的内裤里。这个孩子的动作与他自己相比显得有些生疏，手指的撸动磕磕绊绊，也远不是他最习惯的频率，然而传导到他神经上的电流却只多不少，他甚至要花费不少的气力才能抑制住令自己不要出声。  
不过无论如何，情欲之于稍微年长的程雅各来说显然要更加容易掌控一些。反观16岁的小小少年，那翕动的睫毛、半阖的双眼与不自觉张开的嘴，无一不是感官过载的证明；他还在本能地挺动着胯部，试图让身下滑腻滴水的器官从年长者那里获取更多的刺激。  
不过郑杨杰也并非不知感恩，即使抚慰的动作略微不得要领，他卖力的程度也大大地弥补了技巧上的缺陷。程雅各正在他手里变得越来越坚硬。  
快感逐渐堆积在大脑皮层，他感到喉咙干渴，全身燥热，室内的温度似乎在不断攀升。空调是不是坏了？他头晕目眩地这么想道。  
接着，在哼哼唧唧的声音之间，他听到茜茜不是正式地直呼他的真名，也不是随随便便地和其他队友一样叫他130，而是亲昵又绵软地唤了他一声“哥……”。  
如同被惊雷劈中，程雅各一刹那感觉自己的脊椎都酥了。而郑杨杰却浑然不觉自己造成的毁灭性影响，只是扭动着喘息着，以模糊破碎的话语与坦诚的身体反应一齐向他索要更多。于是他加重了手上力道，也加快了运动的速度。  
郑杨杰灼热而又潮湿的呼吸喷在他胸前，程雅各觉得那块皮肤隔着衣物都快要被烫伤了。  
“嗯……哥……快、快一点……”  
他感觉到郑杨杰全身痉挛的颤抖，感觉到他大腿错乱的摆动，感觉到他不由自主地弓起腰来甚至脱离了床垫，仿佛一支即将离弦的箭。  
伴随着一声拖长的、带有哭腔的呻吟，白色的浊液溅落在了他的衣角。  
而在高潮来临的那一刻，彻底失控的郑杨杰攥紧了手里的性器——他的力气有点太大了，甚至让程雅各体会到了些微的疼痛，但是这样的疼痛正是此刻他所需要的。他闷哼一声，也交待在了茜茜的手里。

急促的喘息逐渐平复下来，大脑中的空白褪去，世界又重新出现在他的感知里：程雅各这才意识到一时间整个卧室内安静得只能听到他们俩的呼吸声。  
气氛突然有些尴尬。程雅各首先收回了左手，接着有些莫名地，他伸出干净的另一只手揉了下郑杨杰在枕头上蹭得乱糟糟的头发。对方下意识地向后躲闪，抬眼瞥了他一秒又飞快地移开目光，与此同时抽走了在他内裤里的那只手。  
眼见郑杨杰转过身去从床头柜上抽了一张纸巾开始擦手，程雅各站起身来，走进了卫生间。他洗掉了手上残留的那些黏糊糊的液体，抬头望向镜中的自己却突然恍惚了几秒。  
等他回到卧室里时，郑杨杰已经背对着他不动了，也不知道是真的睡着了还是在假装。他自己倒是躺下很快就睡着了，一夜无梦。

事实上，后来他们经常会做类似的事，大概像是在互帮互助。  
大部分时候，他们只是肩并肩坐在一起把手伸进对方的裤子里。在无边的黑夜里，此类行动的发起通常只需要一个会意的眼神。  
也有些时候郑杨杰会主动爬到他的床上，然后程雅各会将他们两人的阴茎一齐裹在手里，高热抵着高热，胡乱却又煽情地获取一些摩擦。他们的身体贴得很近，分享着彼此的体温，呼吸交缠，但是除了压抑不住的喘息和无意义的呜咽（主要来自茜茜）之外几乎不发一语。  
在白天他们从不和对方提及这些，自然也没有对这样的关系下过任何定义。  
他依然会在调戏茜茜的时候，忽悠他让他叫自己“好哥哥”——只不过这时郑杨杰羞愤的眼神里似乎有些什么变得不一样了。

7月20日。  
挂掉电话以后，程雅各立刻叫了一辆滴滴以最快的速度赶往机场。在国内出发大厅的一个角落里，他成功地找到了垂头丧气的国家队选手一名。  
“茜茜！”  
听见他远远地喊了一嗓子，郑杨杰抬眼看到了他。程雅各小跑了几步到他身前，拿出身份证递给郑杨杰，对方接过去说了句“谢谢”，却只是抓在手中没有收进包里，一副欲言又止的样子。  
程雅各在心里叹了口气，沉默还是得由自己来打破。  
因为在电话里恐怕已经说了不下十遍“你怕不是个弱智吧”，真正见面的时候反而有些无话可说。俏皮话在嘴里转了几转，最后真正出口的却还是关心。  
“以后不要这么马虎啦茜茜。路上注意安全，到家记得报平安啊。”  
“……嗯。那我走啦。”  
他站在原地，一直看着那个小小的身影拖着行李箱走向航空公司的柜台。走到队尾停下来之后，郑杨杰回过头来望向他，有那么一瞬间程雅各觉得他似乎要扔下手中东西向自己奔来，但是下一秒却又不禁嘲笑自己是产生了什么幻觉。  
他想了想，拿出手机打了句话发送出去。然后他抬起头，眼见远处感觉到口袋里震动的郑杨杰摸出手机，停顿了几秒，接着也敲了几下屏幕。  
打开收到的两条回复，程雅各不由弯起嘴角。他又向对方挥了挥手，便转身走出了机场。  
“智障，我会想你的。”  
“傻逼。”  
“……我也是。”  
也许这样就足够了吧。


End file.
